Mikey Pan
Mikey Kudo and Shoutmon takes Ariel, Sebastian, Flounder, Angie Hinamoto, Cutemon, Jimmy Neutron, Goddard, Toon Link, Toon Princess Zelda, Aryll, and the Mobians to Neverland where they have adventures and battle the evil Captain Goobot, Admiral Myotismon, Assistant Captain Dedede, and their band of naughty pirates. Cast Peter Pan: Mikey Kudo (Digimon Fusion Season 2) Extra with Mikey: Shoutmon (Digimon Fusion) Tinker Bell: Ichigo Momomiya/Zoey Hanson (Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Mew Power) Extras with Zoey: Mint Aizawa/Corina Bucksworth, Lettuce Midorikawa/Bridget Verdant, Pudding Fong/Kikki Benjamin, Zakuro Fujiwara/Renee Roberts, Berry Shirayuki/Wendy Costa, and Ringo Akai/Holly Applebee (Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Mew Power) Wendy Moira Angela Darling: Ariel (The Little Mermaid) Extras with Ariel: Flounder, Sebastian (The Little Mermaid), Angie Hinamoto, and Cutemon (Digimon Fusion; With Angie wearing her Season 2 attire) John Darling: Jimmy Neutron Michael Darling: Toon Link (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Extras with Jimmy and Link: Toon Princess Zelda and Aryll (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Nana Darling: Goddard (Jimmy Neutron) Babysitters: Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Miles "Tails" Prower, Cosmo the Seedrian, Knuckles the Echidna, Tikal, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Big the Cat, Froggy, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Charmy Bee, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) George Darling: King Triton (The Little Mermaid) Mary Darling: Queen Athena (The Little Mermaid) Captain Hook: King Goobot (Jimmy Neutron) Extra with Goobot: Myotismon (Digimon) (He won’t be scared of the Feraligatr, despite that he got bitten by him) and King Dedede (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) (Like Goobot and unlike Myotismon, he'll be scared of the Feraligatr because he almost got eaten by him, and not scarred by him) Mr. Smee: Ooblar (Jimmy Neutron) Extras with Ooblar: Demidevimon (Digimon) and Escargoon (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Tick-Tock the Crocodile: Feraligatr (Pokemon) Goobot, Myotismon, and Dedede’s pet: Poultra (Jimmy Neutron) Lost Boys: Team Fusion Fighter (Digimon Fusion Seasons 1 and 2, consisting Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Jeremy, Christopher, Nene, and Ewan; With Jeremy, Christopher, Nene, and Ewan wearing their Season 2 attires) and the Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Tiger Lily: Mimi Tachikawa (Digimon) Extra with Mimi: Palmon (Digimon) Indian Chief: Leomon (Digimon) Indians: Good Digimon (Digimon) Mermaids: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Aisha, and Roxy (Winx Club) (In their Sirenix forms) (They’ll treat Ariel and Angie nicely and with Shoutmon, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, Cutemon, Nene, Zelda, and the female Mobians’ help, they sing “Kiss the Girl” to set up the romance between Mikey and Angie, despite Shoutmon almost trying to start it with his bad singing at first) Pirates: Devimon, Etemon, Metalseadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, Piedmon, Arukenimon, Mummymon (Digimon), Ernesto de la Cruz (Coco), Professor Callahan/Yokai (Big Hero 6), Wack Lizardi (Felix the Cat: The Movie), Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin), the Toad, Le Frog (Flushed Away), Hunter J (Pokemon), Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep), Laylamon (Digimon Fusion), Fawful, Popple (Mario and Luigi series), Infinite (Sonic Forces), Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog), Tai Lung, Lord Shen, Kai (Kung Fu Panda franchise), Jessie, James, and Meowth (Pokemon) (Drake, Ernesto, and Vanitas can temporally be seduced by Ariel and Angie‘s disguises during the “Oh, My Mysterious Lady“ scene) Pirate who gets killed off: Nuka (The Lion King 2) (He'll get eaten by Poultra as punishment for drunkenly calling Goobot a Robo-Eggfish, Myotismon a Batfish, and Dedede a Fathead) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Meet the Aquatus Family and Friends Chapter 2: Meet Mikey Kudo and Shoutmon/You Can Fly Chapter 3: Captain Goobot, Admiral Myotismon, Assistant Captain Dedede, their Pirates, and the Feraligatr/Neverland's Greatest Criminal Minds Chapter 4: The Lost Fusion Fighters and the Gangreen Gang/Zoey Banished Chapter 5: Following the Leader/Captured by the Good Digimon Chapter 6: The Winx Mermaids/Rescuing Mimi and Palmon Chapter 7: Goobot, Myotismon, and Dedede's New Plot/Oh, My Mysterious Lady Chapter 8: True Blood Brothers/Goobot, Myotismon, and Dedede Trick Zoey Chapter 9: What a Mother Means/Captured by Goobot, Myotismon, Dedede, and their Pirates Chapter 10: Rescue/Final Battle (Mikey Pan Version) Chapter 11: Return Home/Ending (Mikey Pan Version) Extra 1: I Won't Grow Up (Neverland's National Anthem Deleted Scene) Extra 2: Your Mother and Mine (Alternate Version) (Mikey Pan Version) For gallery: Mikey Pan Gallery For sequel: Mikey Pan 2: The Neverland Quest Begins For series: Mikey Pan the Series For third and final sequel: Mikey Pan 3: Dream Team Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies